Transmission of vehicle-relevant data of a vehicle via mobile communication is known from DE 10 2008 061 304 A1. According to one exemplary embodiment, an ignition-key-radio technology is used in addition to WLAN-based communication in a vehicle in order to communicate with other vehicles. In this case, only selected data which have changed significantly are transmitted by means of the ignition-key-radio technology. The remaining data are not transmitted or only saved for the WLAN communication.
It is at least one object to provide a method for the avoidance or mitigation of a collision between a first vehicle driving in a first lane and a second vehicle driving in a second lane when the second vehicle changes lane from the second lane to the first lane, a control apparatus for a driver assistance system, a vehicle having a control apparatus for a driver assistance system, a computer program and a computer-readable medium which can reduce the frequency of accidents in the driving situation.